A Storm brewing in Sunnydale
by Rose A. Storm
Summary: Johnny gets into a fight with his sister, so he hops on his bike and drives to Sunnydale to visit his childhood friend Buffy.  Little does he know, that trouble is just around the corner for him and all of Sunnydale.  Plz review.  there are some OOC's.
1. Sunnydale

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Authors note: I know there is already a Buffy/Fantastic Four crossover but this is a little different. I just thought it would be fun.

Chapter 1: Sunnydale

Johnny Storm had always been the hotheaded member of the group. He was always the risk-taker, the one no one took seriously, the one who was always in trouble. Never in his 26 years of existence had he witnessed something so spectacular, so astounding, so unbelievable. His sister, Susan Agatha Storm had found herself in a very deep amount of trouble.

_Flashback:_

_Sue came stumbling into the Baxter building at 2 in the morning. She was quietly going to her room. She was drunk. Johnny flicked on the light. _

_"Do you have any idea what time it is?"_

_"Don't start with me." _

_"What is the matter with you? You don't come home drunk at two in the morning. That's my department."_

_"I don't want to talk about it." _

_"I do." Johnny was getting pissed._

_"Drop it, ok." Sue said yelling._

_"Shut up. Your going to wake Reed and Pebbles." _

_"Ok. That's it first of all, I'm older so I can do what ever I want. And second its none of your damn business what I was doing or who I was with."_

_"fine then maybe the next time I go out. I wont tell you anything. I hate you." Johnny yelled._

_"Yeah, well your no longer my brother." Johnny stormed out._

End Flashback

Her words hit him like a ton of bricks. He couldn't believe what she said. That brought him here. Sunnydale, California. He had to clear his head. So he hoped on his bike and drove. He decided to visit his childhood friend, Buffy Summers.

He drove to the white house where he knew she lived. He got off the bike and walked up to the door. He rang the doorbell. A 16 year old girl answered the door.

"Oh my god."


	2. Seeing your best friend after 15 years

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2: Seeing your best friend after 15 years

"Oh my god." Said the girl. "Your Johnny Storm!"

"Yes I am. Is Buffy around?"

"She's on patrol." Said another girl with red hair. "I'm Willow. Come on in."

"I'm Johnny."

"And this is Dawn, Buffy's little sister."

"Hi."

"So how do you know Buffy?"

"We were best friends until we were 11 and she moved."

"Your that Johnny?"

"She's told you about me, I see."

"Oh yes." Willow said. They sat on the couch and talked for a long time. Buffy and Xander walked in, laughing about their latest conquest. They were in the doorway of the living room when she saw him. Her eyes grew big and the bag she was carrying dropped to the floor. Johnny stopped laughing. He looked up at her.

"Buff, you ok?" Xander asked. Johnny stood and walked towards her.

"Johnny?"

"Hi Buffy."


	3. No slayage?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 3: Seeing your best friend after 15 years

"What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood. I thought I'd stop by." Johnny laughed. "Don't I get a hug?" He put his arms around her. She wrapped hers around him. Xander moved towards Willow.

"Who's big, tall, and muscular?" he asked protectively.

"Buffy's best friend from New York."

"Ahh."

"Do you live here now?" Buffy asked.

"No. I still live in New York."

"Then how exactly were your just in the neighborhood?"

"I got into a fight with Sue. I hopped on my bike and drove here."

"Let me get this straight. You drove from New York to here in just one hour."

"A day." They laughed. Willow stepped in.

"So Buffy, how did slaying go?"

"Not good. We gotta go back. I just have to grab some more tools." Buffy ran upstairs.

"No slayage?" Willow asked.

"No slayage. I'm guessing they didn't get the memo." Xander said.

"We're going back?" Dawn asked.

"No. We are going back. You are staying here. You got school tommrrow."

"But cute, New York man gets to go?"

"Cute, New York man isn't a 15 year old girl who has to go to school. Homework. Then bed."

"But Buffy."

"No." They walked out the door. Johnny followed.

"A…Where are we going?" Johnny asked.

"The cementary." Willow, Buffy, and Xander said in unison.


	4. The cementary

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 4: Cemetery

Johnny walked next to Buffy. He was just a little creeped out. They just told him that Buffy was the slayer.

"Ok. When you said cemetery, I thought it was some sort of bizarre club. I didn't think it was the actual cemetery."

"Since when is Johnny Storm scared of anything." Buffy teased.

"I'm not scared. I just don't like cemeteries. They're creepy."

"I'm with him." Xander said. "I don't see the appeal."

"Would you two suck it up already?" Buffy said.

There was a scream. The four came upon the scene. Four vampires had three teenagers surrounded. They were closing in on them.

"What, I don't get an invitation to the party." Buffy said sarcastically. The four vampires looked at her.

"The slayer." The lead vampire said. "The party just got interesting." They all let the teenagers go and came after Buffy and the other three. The big one pushed Buffy to the ground. She scissor kicked him. She got up and punched him. Kicked him; punched him; kicked the one behind her. She threw a stake at their hearts. One pinned her against a tombstone.

Johnny seen him. He picked up the stake. His fingers started on fire in turn the stake got on fire. He threw it at the vampire. The vampire screamed in pain as he burst into flames. The last vampire retreated.

"Now that's what I call slayage." Xander said.

"What the hell was that?" Buffy asked on the slightly angry side.

"What was what?"

"The flaming stake?"

"Whats with the yelling?" Xander asked.

"Come on Johnny. We used to tell each other everything. What was with the flaming fingers?"

"It's a long story."

"Enlighten us."

"Look, I went up to space. I got hit with cosmic rays. Now I can start myself on fire."

"I see." Spike came walking up with the last vampire.

"I think you lost one, love."

"Spike, how did you catch him?"

"Please I'm a vampire. I know how he thinks." Spike said. "So do you want to kill him or should I."

"Allow me." Johnny said. He threw a fireball at the vampire. It screamed in pain and exploded.

"What the hell was that?" Spike asked.


End file.
